cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Fig Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Fig Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on January 30, 2019, alongside the Pet, Fruit Doe. Collect Jelly Horns with this Cookie to destroy obstacles and start a jumping segment after a certain number are collected. Skill Jelly Horn appears at given intervals. Collect this Jelly Horn to blow it and awaken all visible obstacles and make them fly away. Life Essence Jellies may appear instead of awakened obstacles. Collect 5 Jelly Horns to rapidly gallop through and awaken more obstacles with a high probability. This effect will be interrupted after collision. Level Up to make Jelly Horns appear more frequently and for more points for Life Essence Jellies. Magic Candy Sacred Ground areas appear with a certain chance. Fig Cookie can jump high after stepping on these areas. The Cookie will fly for a longer time if you Jump. Flying, the Cookie can destroy all obstacles and attract Jellies with Magnetic Aura. The stronger the enchanted power, the higher the chance of Sacred Ground appearance. Story If you ever go for a forest picnic on a bright sunny day, where the fragrant wind caresses your cheeks, the curious Fig Cookie may shyly appear from behind the leaves! This Cookie is known to have dwelled in rich forests of light and honey for a long, long time. Year after year, the forest awakens at the cheerful sound of of Fig Cookie's Jelly Horn, and the brightest of flowers become more colorful and lively than ever. When Fig Cookie shares tales as old as the forest itself, animal friends gather around and listen intently. Prancing about to and fro, the Cookie sometimes ventures to the very edge of the forest to play and run with other Cookies. Allow this gentle Forest Custodian to guide you to the place of the grand competition. Time to blow the golden horn: the battle is about to begin! Strategy Fig Cookie is good particularly in areas with a great deal of obstacles, as the ability of the Cookie greatly focuses on obstacle destruction, and it may be difficult to earn much of any points in an area without many. Try to be careful with usage of this Cookie to get the most of the ability. Statistics Loading Messages New * Let's prance! An jump! An dance! General * Meet my for'st friends! * Oh Cookies! Come play with me! * Are my tales borin'...? * How 'bout a tale? Hihi! * Runnin' is great! * Lis'n to nature's call! Hihi! * Tell me what's ousside the for'st! * I've been livin' innis for'st for so long... Tired * Don worry..! Trial Welcome * Let's sing 'bout Freed'm and Peace...! * Hm...What games do otha Cookies play...? * Let's prance! An run! An jump! Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * I know lotsa tales of the past! * Which for'st d'you come from? Like * You're my best friend! Hihi! * Happy to meetcha! Talk * I'll keep the peace innis fos't... * C'mon! Let's play hide 'n seek! Hihi! * Doot-doot! C'mon, wake up! * I heard of a crys'l that hides the livin' energy of the for'st... Gift * So fragrant! (Given Green Fig) * Look at this astonishing green! (Given Solid Green Sugar Crystal) * I wish no one was sad, ever...! (Given Millennial Tree Tears) Relationship Chart * Kumiho Cookie: Hi there, lil' fox! Hihi! * Moon Rabbit Cookie: Hello, lil' bunny! Jump on my back! * Squid Ink Cookie: Why are you cryin'...? Shall I tell you a funny tale? * Millennial Tree Cookie: It's a big honor to meetcha in person...! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly adjusted. ** Combi bonus increased from +100000 points for Life Essence Jellies to +120000. Trivia * Fig Cookie's response to the Royal Golden Dough was "Thanks for the dou'! Hihi!" * Fig Cookie is the first entirely new Cookie design to be added to OvenBreak with a costume on release. * Fig Cookie's Forest Custodian costume appears to be based primarily on masculine Greek clothing, fitting in with Champions League having a stereotypical Greek theme. * Fig Cookie is one of five Cookies with no pronouns stated. However, Fig Cookie uses masculine pronouns in the Japanese translation of the game. Despite this, it is currently unknown if this information is applicable to the English translation of the game. * Fig Cookie is a centaur. ** However, Fig Cookie's lower half seems to be that of a deer rather than the more common horse.